Kitsune: A Fruits Basket Story
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: Tohru's sister Kitsune, has recently moved from Shigure's to avoid having Akito erase her and Tohru's memorys. Will she be able to over come her fear of Akito? Will she return to her true home with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo? Read to find out. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything else, though I really wish I did. Well, I do own the people you don't know and this plot... so hey, I do own something. Go figure.**

Kitsune Honda laid quietly in her dark apartment, listening to the few passing cars and the soft chirping of the crickets. She was laying on her living room floor in the fetal position clutching a small pillow tightly to her chest. It had been two weeks since she had moved from Shigure Sohma's, where she and her sister Tohru had been staying and where Tohru still remained.

Life at the Sohma residence was peaceful and tranquil, with it's occasional surprises, none so shocking as having found out that select members of the Sohma family were cursed to turn into the Twelve Zodiac animals when hugged by a member of the opposite sex, with the exception of Kyo Sohma, who was cursed to not only transform into an orange cat when hugged by a girl, but also when his black and white bead bracelet is removed he then becomes a hideous creature. But, none of that truly bothered Tohru or Kitsune, the reason for Kitsune's sudden removal of herself from the household had only to do with the head of the cursed family, Akito Sohma.

He had threatended to have her memory, as well as Tohru's, erased, so that neither of them would ever remember the secret they had learned or their love for all of the Zodiac members and that was something Kitsune could never allow. Soon after midnight she had finally drifted off into a light, yet peaceful sleep. Crystal tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Back at Shigure's, Kyo and Yuki were sitting silently in the living room, both still disbelieving of the entire situation. Being after midnight, Kyo's eyes were slowly beginning to close as were Yuki's.

"Shigure's right, you know?" Yuki said, barely concealing a yawn. Kyo nodded in agreement.

"What's he right about though? Remind me again." he replied, rubbing his eyes roughly. Yuki sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Stupid Cat. He's right about having to get Kitsune back." Yuki explained as a look of comprehension crossed over Kyo's face.

"Good luck though… She seemed pretty freaked out when she left and she hasn't been back to school since." Kyo said as he stood to his feet.

"I know, and Miss Honda is very worried." Yuki replied standing up as well. "And I for one am worried about her also." A slight smile crosses Yuki's features as he said this.

Kyo snickers. "Hell, I think Shigure and Hatori are even worried about her." Yuki chuckled softly at this statement. "What the hell are you laughing at, you damn Rat?" Kyo asked angrily.

Yuki shook his head. "Nothing to be worried about, Kyo." was all he said before walking out of the room, leaving Kyo with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo stood there a few minutes longer, a slightly confused look on his face. He then shook his head and left the room then made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

As Kyo began to stripping down to his boxers, he could hear soft classical music drifting down the hall from Yuki's room. 'Damn Rat. What's he doing listening to that crap this late?' he thought to himself as he roughly pulled back the blankets and climbed into his bed.

Down the hall in Yuki's bedroom, he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his head resting against the wall and his eyes closed. 'Don't worry Miss Honda, we'll find a way to get your sister back. If it's the last thing I do.' He thought as he laid face down on his bed, sighing heavily.

The next morning Kyo awoke to the sound of yelling. 'What the hell is going on downstairs?' he thought to himself sleepily. Kyo then , swung his legs over the edge of his bed and gently set his feet on the cold floor. The yelling grew louder as Kyo walked over to his closet. 'Great, their coming up here…' he thought, yawning widely.

Suddenly his bedroom door flew open. "Kyo, please tell Yuki that Kitsune has her reasons for leaving!" Shigure yelled, poking Kyo's chest roughly with the tip of his finger. "Come on now, don't take all day!" Kyo then shook his head and yawned again.

"Nope, sorry. But, hey, weren't you the one that said we _had_ to get her back?" Kyo replied, lazily closing his still tired eyes. Shigure then let out a frustrated growl. (A/N: Just like the dog he really is.)

"Yes, Shigure, you were absolutely insistent that we find some way to get her to move back." Shigure growled again, then stormed out of Kyo's bedroom. "Well, you were!" Yuki called after him, chuckling slightly to himself. "Come on Kyo, get dressed and meet me outside… maybe Kitsune will come to school today." Kyo nodded and slammed the door after Yuki walked through it.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were on their way to school. And they would hopefully see Kitsune there as well. The group of three walked in complete silence, listening to the soft breeze and the birds singing. All of this actually seemed to make Kyo angry. Tohru glanced over at him, concern in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun? Are you okay?" she asked, making him jump a little. Kyo nodded and started walking faster towards the school. The building had finally come into view and Kyo sprinted to the front door, then disappearing behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Tohru and Yuki entered the classroom, they saw their classmates huddled in the middle of the classroom. "What's going on?" Yuki asked as he came closer to them. One of the boys looked up at him.

"Kitsune's back." he replied. A look of excitement immediately crossed Tohru's face. "And it's about damn time, too." the boy continued, Yuki nodded in agreement.

The sound of random chatter and questions filled the air until the teacher walked into the classroom and cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" Ms. Heiwa said, causing all the student to quiet and turn their attention towards her. "Now that I have your attention, would someone mind telling me what this is all about?" she asked.

"Ms. Heiwa, my sister Kitsune…has finally come back to class." Tohru spoke up. A slight smile crossed Ms. Heiwa's lips.

"Welcome back, Ms. Honda." she said, looking over all of her students until her eyes fell on Kitsune. Ms. Heiwa smiled at the silver-haired girl. "You've missed quite a lot…" Kitsune nodded.

"I am aware of this, ma'am. And I do apologize, it took longer than expected to settle into my apartment." Kitsune replied, lazily closing her midnight blue eyes. Kyo looked over at her angrily. 'You have no clue how hard it was form me to come here to day…you'd better appreciate this, Kyo.' she thought, glancing behind her at Kyo.

The lesson went by quickly, as did the rest of the day. The dismissal bell rang at exactly three-thirty, signaling Kitsune's freedom. "Thank God!" She yelled as she ran out of the building, Kyo close behind her. When Kyo was close enough, he grabbed her wrist, she looked up surprised. "Kyo!" she said, smiling.

"Where have you been?" Kyo asked, trying to keep his anger at bay. Kitsune shrugged nonchalantly. "I hate to admit this…but I've been worried about you." he said softly, causing Kitsune to smile.

"Kyo Sohma? Worrying about little old me? I'm touched." Kitsune replied, twisting her wrist from Kyo's grip. "Seriously Kyo, stay away from me. Like I said when I left…nothing can ever happen between us again. It's for the best, I'm only trying to protect you" She said, her voice solemn and serious. Kitsune then walked away tears falling from her eyes, leaving Kyo staring after her in disbelief.

"But…I love you…" he whispered quietly, a single tear gliding down his cheek. Yuki and Tohru walked up behind him, Tohru then gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leave me the hell alone." he said viciously.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitsune roughly wiped the tears from her midnight blue eyes. 'Kyo, you stupid, arrogant cat!' she thought as she started walking faster. 'I knew I shouldn't have come back.' Kitsune quickly grabbed her head and her knees started to buckle.

"Heh, you thought you could see them again, didn't you? You ignorant girl!" A very pale young man stepped out of the shadows, his dark hair covering one side of his face and a cruel smile on his lips.

"Akito-san… you bastard." Kitsune seethed glaring up at the head of the Sohma family. Akito's smile widened slightly. "Heh, come to torture me some more, I suppose?" Akito nodded slightly and started laughing manically.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for." Kitsune smiled up at Akito. "What are you smiling about?" He asked menacingly, Kitsune shook her head still smiling.

"Nothing, it's nice to see you again, Tori-san." Kitsune bowed to Hatori, who was standing behind Akito. Hatori returned the bow slightly. "Well, shall we get this over with? I've got more important things to do than hang around with you, Akito-san. No offense of course." Akito sneered at Kitsune.

"My, you are insolent, aren't you?" Akito said, his eyes growing colder and more menacing. "We'll have to change that right now. Hatori, erase all of memories right now!" Hatori nodded and stepped forward hesitantly.

"Why do you have to challenge him?" Hatori whispered to Kitsune as he knelt in front of her. Kitsune shrugged nonchalantly. "How can you just shrug?" Hatori asked, again Kitsune shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because, Hatori… I don't care anymore… I'm tired of fighting." Kitsune confessed, her eyes filling with tears again. "Please, Ha'ri… please erase my memory of you and Kyo…. Please…" she begged as she took his hands in her own.

Hatori shook his head. "No… I can't do it." Akito looked at Hatori in shock as did Kitsune. "I _won't_ do it." Akito grabbed Hatori roughly by the shoulder and pulled him close.

"What do you mean 'you _won't_ do it'? I order you to erase her memories NOW!" Akito screamed in Hatori's face. Kitsune sank to her knees and started sobbing. "Look at what you're doing to her Hatori! She's crying because of you, just like Kana!" A pained looked appeared on Hatori's face at the mention of Kana his only love.

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just life has been really hectic and stressful! Plus, I sorta have writer's block._

_As soon as I calm down and sit down at the computer, I should be able to punch out the next chapter and I'll make it a long one to make up for the time, ok?_

_See, ya'll later!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_


End file.
